Through the Mirror's Glass
by GoneInTheMorning
Summary: AU-ish. Lottie thought that the only things she would have to worry about in regards to her new house were the large amount of mirrors and the blue box in the backyard. Though, she soon realizes that there is something more to the house when a man and woman start talking to her through one of the mirrors.


**Getting my feet wet in the Doctor Who fandom. This is my first go at a fic like this, so bare with me if the characterizations are a little off, though I'll try my best to keep characters as they are in the show. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**Through the Mirror's Glass**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Lord, is there a mirror in every room?"

"It's not as odd as what I found in the backyard, I can tell you that."

The suitcase landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud, a faint cloud of dust dirtying the bottom. The older one of the two sisters placed her hands on her hips, glancing at her younger sister as she walked into the room, who was looking, rather disdainfully, at the vintage-looking mirror that stood leaning against a wall, across from the bed.

"Yeah?" she asked, walking further into the room, arms crossed as she seemed to judge the space that she was supposed to call hers. Her voice was somewhat distracted as she picked at a loose bit of fabric on the blanket that was laying across the bed. "What would that be?"

"Well..." her sister started off, fighting back the smirk on her face, "I found a police call box sitting between a few trees, it looks like it was pulled right out of the 70's. So, needless to say, whoever owned this house before has odd taste in decorations."

"You have to be joking," the younger sister said with a laugh, glancing back at her, "I can't wait to at least get _this_ space looking like home."

"Let me know what you want, we can go buy it."

"Alright, Grace," she replied back absentmindedly, her attention back on the room around her, green eyes roaming the blank walls.

Grace nodded her head, turning to leave her sister to her own business, when she found herself pausing at the door. "Oh, Lottie?" she asked, glancing back over her shoulder at her, "Let's keep at least some of the mirrors, alright? They look nice."

Lottie waved her off slightly with a nod, approaching her bedroom's mirror as her sister left her alone. She paused, looking into it, her eyes narrowed and a frown on her face as she studied the frame, which was nothing special. It looked rather worn down, really, like it had been dragged around a little too much. She let out a sigh, her gaze resting back on her reflection for a few moments.

There was something...off about it. Sure, it reflected her back perfectly, nothing wrong at first glance. Yet, there was a _feeling_ to it. Something about it that put a heaviness in her gut. Lottie shook her head, leaning away as she took a few steps backward so that she could see the mirror more.

"Oh, she can do whatever she wants with you," she muttered to the object, "you're not staying in here for long."

She turned to return to her unpacking, Lottie walking away from the mirror as her reflection lingered for a few moments, head tilted, before it stepped off frame and out of sight.

* * *

"So, what are you planning on doing about the box in the yard?" Lottie asked, leaning against the door frame that lead into the kitchen, watching Grace wrestle about with unwrapping dishes and bowls. Her sister glanced up at her, her dark eyebrow raising.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything about it, really. Why, do you have some ideas?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking down at her feet in thought, "we could take it apart. I mean, it would make a neat design for a door or something..."

"Don't you want to know what is inside it, first?" Grace asked, placing her hands on the counter top in the middle of the kitchen, leaning forward slightly as Lottie chuckled.

"What do you think is inside it?" she asked, "Probably some old vintage telephone, which could sell for a nice bit of money in an antique shop somewhere."

"I kind of like it," Grace said, resuming in her unpacking, "I think it gives this place a sort of unique spin."

"Well, I'm not planning on doing anything with it," Lottie said, finally stepping into the room and walked towards one of the chairs around the table, "Keep it, trash it, I don't care."

"You're really bitter," her sister said, turning to look at her, "I thought you wanted this house. Should we have went with something else?"

"No, it's just...a change," Lottie said, shrugging, "It is the better house out of the two we were looking into."

Grace didn't reply for a few moments, looking at Lottie as the young woman played with the handle of the empty coffee mug sitting on the table. She let out a sigh, looking away from her. "He is a little..." she started, trailing off, shaking her head, "You had to move on from him eventually."

Lottie just hummed in reply, not looking like she had even heard what Grace had said. Though, her words were clearly registered and already circulating in her head. She had to admit, as creepy as the house felt, it was better than the living situation she had previously been in.

* * *

"Doctor..."

The voice was anxious. It sounded female, a British accent easily picked up on. Lottie frowned, pulling the blanket further around herself as she curled up more on her side. Sleep started to grip at her once again, but was shaken more awake when a new voice was added.

"Hello?"

There was tapping, like someone knocking lightly on a window. Lottie opened her eyes, groggily rubbing them as she shifted, looking towards the window. There was nothing there. How could there be? Her room was on the second floor.

_Weird dreams..._she thought to herself, sitting up. She was about to get up and go downstairs to get some water and to clear her head, when there was more tapping. She froze, realizing that it wasn't coming from the window.

She slowly turned to glance towards the mirror.


End file.
